Play
by baobei.minseok
Summary: Pair: Xiu x Han. #4 Time and Fallen Leaves - AKMU
1. 1 Pieces of You

Heiii... I'm back dengan ff baru..

Ini aku bikin one-shot kok.. lebih tepatnya kayak kompilasi ff oneshot yg make xiumin dan haremnya (yg favorit aku aja yaa)

Dan yupp.. ini songfict..

aku emang suka bikin songfict

kayaknya kalo lg baca translate lirik lagu itu kebayang aja kalo dibikin cerita dari cut2an lirik itu

artisnya aku cuma pake Epik High, Lee Hi ama AKMU dan beberapa soloist gitu (minus IU)

Kenapa? Kayaknya kalo songfict dari artis kayak Bigbang,EXO,Winner,SuJu gitu2 udah banyak mungkin yaa.. Ngga berarti lirik lagu mereka kurang loh yaa.. Aku suka kok ama beberapa lirik lagu mereka

* * *

**PIECES OF YOU**

* * *

Your eyes are the first mirror of my existence.

I see the reflection of my youth.

I want to be that again for you.

Sinar matahari masuk melalui sebuah jendela yang tirainya tidak tertutup rapat. Di dalam kamar itu, kita dapat melihat dua orang pria, 'ya, pria kalian tidak salah dengar atau membaca, oke?'- sedang tertidur pulas. Salah satu dari mereka, atau tepatnya sesosok pria berambut _blonde _yang memiliki postur lebih tinggi daripada pria lain yang memiliki surai oranye disampingnya. Pria itu, Sehun, menatap kekasihnya, Minseok dengan pandangan sayang. Sehun asyik memandangi kekasihnya itu, hingga sang kekasih yang lebih tua 6 tahun darinya itu terbangun.

Minseok's POV:

_Hal pertama yang selalu kulihat ketika membuka mata adalah tatapan penuh cinta dari Sehun. Ya, Sehun yang notabene 6 tahun lebih muda dariku tampak lebih dewasa dari usianya yang baru saja menginjak 21 tahun. Ah, memang menyenangkan bukan, melihat kekasih atau mungkin partner sehidup semati a.k.a suami- 'oke Minseok, pikiranmu mulai kacau, mungkin efek hangover semalam. Lagipula Sehun masih terlalu muda untuk memikirkan tentang pernikahan dan segala hal semacam itu, dia sendiri yang bilang,' batinku. Ah, sampai mana tadi? Oh ya, rasanya pasti menyenangkan bukan? Karena, kesempurnaan bukan menjadi suatu hal yang mutlak untuk sebuah hubungan yang baik. Menyatukan dua kepala dalam sebuah ikatan sesederhana pacaran saja susahnya minta ampun, apalagi menambahnya dengan sebuah tuntutan bernama kesempurnaan. Aku jamin, hubungan itu tidak akan bertahan lama._

_Oh ya, melihat Sehun yang memandangku seperti itu benar-benar sebuah kebahagiaan sendiri. Karena pandangan Sehun hanya untukku. Hanya aku._

Author's POV:

Minseok membuka matanya dan mendapati Sehun sedang menatap dirinya. Ia menguap, dan setelah itu berkata, "Sudah puas menatapku, tuan Oh?" hal itu menjadi kata-kata pertama yang terdengar oleh Sehun.

Sehun menatap kekasihnya itu, ia masih tidak percaya bagaimana makhluk dihadapannya ini berusia 6 tahun lebih tua darinya. Lihatlah bagaimana pipi gembulnya yang tidak pernah menyusut itu memerah. Bagaimana mata kucing dengan _single-eyelid_ itu mengerjap lucu karena berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya. Ditambah dengan tubuh mungilnya, membuatnya nampak seperti bocah SMP atau SMA.

Sehun mengecup bibir kekasihnya itu.

Minseok's POV:

_Aku mengerucutkan bibirku, kesal. Ugh, Oh Sehun itu selalu saja mengejutkanku dengan serangan tiba-tibanya. Aku sibuk memandangi wajah tampannya itu. Mengagumi bagaimana masa pubertas benar-benar mengubah dirinya. Bukan berarti Sehun jelek saat ia belum menginjak masa itu, tapi tetap saja, aku benar-benar iri, bagaimana masa puber membuat tingginya yang dulu tidak jauh berbeda denganku tapi, saat ini, tinggiku bahkan hanya sampai bibirnya saja. Bagaimana pubertas menghilangkan lemak bayinya, hingga tidak ada lagi wajah chubby yang seperti anak-anak. Yang tersisa hanya pipi tirus dengan garis rahang yang tegas._

_Melihat Sehun sendiri, membuatku merasakan atau bahkan mendapatkan kembali refleksi tentang kenangan masa mudaku. Ya, dengan usia yang sudah nyaris menginjak kepala 3, seharusnya aku sudah menjalin hubungan serius dengan kekasihku, atau bahkan menikah, seperti yang sudah dilakukan beberapa sahabatku. Tapi, disinilah aku, menjalin sebuah hubungan yang entah besok akan berlanjut atau berakhir. Tidak, aku tidak pernah meragukan kesetiaan Sehun padaku. Hanya saja.. tidakkah ia berpikir bahwa aku ini membosankan? Maksudku, ayolah.. jika ia memiliki kekasih atau teman yang seumuran dengannya dan tidak terkurung disini bersamaku, setidaknya ia dapat melakukan banyak hal, seperti make-out di ruang publik tanpa memikirkan pendapat orang dan norma-norma. Atau mungkin, bertaruh dengan teman-temannya untuk flirting sana-sini dengan gadis atau pria berstatus uke di bar. _

_ Ah.. kadang aku ingin kembali muda seperti dulu. Penuh semangat, gairah dan tidak takut apapun. Aku ingin menjadi seperti itu untuk Sehun. Tapi, bukankah tdak pantas seorang staff ahli Kementrian Pertahanan seperti aku ini melakukan hal-hal seperti itu?_

* * *

Remember the winter where both time and our hands froze?  
The snowman we made together…  
I want to hear the bells we heard in the cold wind.  
The times I held your hands to keep them warm.  
Your eyes,  
Your hands,  
I want to look in your eyes forever and hold your hands  
I already want to turn back time.

Sehun berjalan melewati koridor kampusnya, pria itu tampak santai. Ia memandangi langit kota Seoul yang saat itu sedang turun salju yang cukup lebat. Pikirannya melayang ketika dirinya saat itu masih duduk di kelas 3 SMP dan Minseok, ia sudah memasuki semester akhir kuliahnya.

**Flashback**

**Sehun berlari ke rumah keluarga Kim. Ia ingin menemui _hyung _kesayangannya itu dan mengajaknya bermain bersama. Sudah lama ia tidak pernah lagi bermain dengan Minseok _hyung-nya _karena pria itu sibuk dengan proposal skripsi yang sedang ia susun, atau begitulah yang Sehun dengar dari ibunya. Sehun tidak peduli, ia hanya ingin melihat _hyung_ kesayangannya itu dan bermain sebentar dengannya.**

**"_Hyung.. _Minseok _hyung.." _teriak Sehun setelah memasuki rumah Minseok yang pintunya tidak terkunci.**

**Sehun berlari ke kamar Minseok dan mendapati _hyung _tersayangnya itu sedang mengetik sesuatu di depan laptopnya.  
**

**"Hyung" panggil Sehun. Minseok, yang namanya dipanggil terkesiap melihat Sehun dengan masih memakai seragam lengkap.**

**"Ayo kita buat boneka salju. _Hyung _pasti bosan kan mengerjakan tugas itu? Ayo _hyung, _kita main dulu saja. Siapa tau nanti dapat inspirasi." bujuk Sehun.**

**Cukup lama, Minseok terdiam. Hingga akhirnya pria itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu mengambil baju hangat serta syal dan memakainya.**

**"Ayo.. Kita main di halaman belakang saja, ya.. Dan, Sehun kau tidak berganti baju?"**

**Sehun menepuk jidatnya, "Astaga.. kalau begitu tunggu aku, _hyung.." _Sehun langsung berlari menuju rumahnya untuk berganti baju.**

**Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu, Sehun sudah berada lagi di depan rumah Minseok. Ia langsung menuju halaman belakang rumah itu, tempat mereka biasa bermain.**

**Sehun melihat Minseok sudah membentuk kumpulan salju itu menjadi sebuah bulatan yang baru jadi setengahnya. Menyadari kedatangan Sehun, Minseok menoleh dan tersenyum. Entah apa yang terjadi pada Sehun, tapi ia bersumpah kalau ia merasakan pipinya menghangat saat melihat Minseok tersenyum dengan manis ke arahnya.**

**Mereka larut dalam kesibukan membuat boneka salju. Setelah selesai, entah mendapat ilham dari mana, Sehun menggenggam kedua tangan Minseok yang tidak mengenakan sarung tangan dengan tangannya.**

**"Sehunnie, aku tidak apa-apa." "Tapi tangan _hyung _dingin." "Aku kan bisa mengambil sarung tanganku." "Tidak. Biarkan saja sapu tangan _hyung_ disana. Kasihan _hyung _boneka kita kedinginan." ujar Sehun.**

**Sehun menatap mata _hyung_ kesayangannya itu sambil tetap memegangi kedua tangannya yang tidak dibalut sarung tangan. Sehun mengagumi bagaimana rupa _hyung_nya, betapa cantiknya dia untuk ukuran seorang pria.**

**Tanpa sadar, Sehun mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, Sehun makin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Minseok. Pria yang memiliki tinggi sama dengannya ini tampak bingung dengan perubahan tiba-tiba Sehun, ia mematung. Sehun semakin memberanikan diri, dan mengecup bibir _hyung_nya untuk pertama kali.**

**Flashback End**

"Hei hei.. sedang melamun apa? Hello, tuan muka datar.. koridor ini mau aku bersihkan." sapa seseorang ber_name-tag _Lee Seunghoon.

"Ah.. maaf.. aku segera pergi. Maaf mengganggu acara bersih-bersihmu itu." ujar Sehun cepat. Ia kemudian bergegas menuju tempat parkir, untuk menjemput Minseok.

Di dalam mobil, Sehun tampak tersenyum sendiri memikirkan ingatan masa kecilnya. 'Kalau dulu aku tidak berani mencium Minseok _hyung, _mungkin dia sudah bersama Luhan, sahabat semasa kuliahnya yang sekarang menjabat sebagai Kepala Divisi Perjanjian dan Hukum Internasional Kementerian Luar negeri China itu' pikir Sehun.

Ah... rasanya Sehun ingin menatap mata indah milik _hyungnya _dan menggenggam tangan itu lagi dan lagi, mungkin selamanya. Rasanya, kembali ke masa lalu bukan ide yang buruk.

* * *

You know I do  
I do you love you  
Your tired image  
Your retreating silhouette  
I love you  
I do love you  
Every little piece of you

Setelah menjemput Minseok, keduanya memutuskan untuk makan di luar. Kali ini Sehun ingin makan masakan Italia, jadi keduanya memutuskan untuk berhenti di restoran 'Calzone' milik sahabat Minseok, Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon berbeda jurusan dengan Minseok sewaktu kuliah, tapi suami (atau istri dalam hubungan mereka) Joonmyeon, Jongdae, adalah junior Minseok semasa kuliah. Mereka juga sama-sama mengambil konsentrasi Pertahanan dan Keamanan Internasional. Keduanya langsung menyambut kedatangan Minseok dan Sehun. Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar, keduanya pun pamit karena Daemyeon, anak adopsi mereka sudah rewel meminta pulang. Jujur, Minseok iri dengan semua itu.

Sehun menatap kekasihnya itu yang entah kenapa terlihat semakin kurang bersemangat dari hari ke hari. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat siluetnya saja, Sehun tau kekasihnya tampak lelah.

"_Hyung, _kau tampak capek sekali, hari ini." tanya Sehun.

Minseok menjawabnya dengan gelengan. "_It's Okay. I'm fine, _Hunnie." ujar Minseok

Sehun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan kanan Minseok. "_Hyung, _kau tau aku mencintaimu, kan?" tanya Sehun. Minseok mengangguk. "Dan, kau tau kan, aku mencintai semua tentangmu." ujarnya.

Minseok terpana mendengar ucapan Sehun.

* * *

I want to touch time and grasp it in my hands,  
So that you can be with me.

**Flashback**

**6 bulan lalu..**

**"_Hyuuuuuuuungg!" _pekikan Sehun yang saat itu baru pulang kuliah terdengar oleh Minseok yang tengah sibuk memasak makan malam di dapur. **

**Baru saja membalikkan badan, Minseok sudah ditarik oleh Sehun ke pelukannya. Kekasihnya itu tampak bahagia, bahkan air mata tampak terlihat di sudut matanya.**

**"_Hyung _harus lihat ini _hyung. _Lihat, aku diterima di Juilliard sebagai penerima beasiswa penuh. Juilliard _hyung, _Juilliard, sekolah impianku."**

**Minseok tersenyum lebar melihat wajah Sehun yang biasanya tampak datar, kini dipenuhi kegembiraan yang amat sangat.**

**Sehun menghujani Minseok dengan ciuman. Tangan Sehun mulai menjelajah, tapi, Minseok menahannya.**

**"Kompornya belum kumatikan." ujar Minseok.**

**Sehun mengekor di belakang Minseok. Begitu Minseok mematikan kompor, dengan tidak sabaran, Sehun mengangkatnya menuju kamar mereka.**

**Minseok menutupi tubuhnya yang penuh _hickey_ dengan selimut. Ia tidur dengan membelakangi Sehun.**

**Minseok merasakan kehangatan saat Sehun memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Dengkuran Sehun terdengar di telinga Minseok. Nampaknya ia kelelahan setelah melakukan kegiatan olahraga malam di ranjang dengan Minseok. **

**"Berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakanku, Oh Sehun" bisik Minseok yang kembali dijawab oleh dengkuran Sehun.**

**Flashback End.**

Apartemen Minseok...

Minseok berkali-kali menelpon ke nomor Sehun dan hanya dijawab oleh _mailbox _dan sesekali operator. Minseok menggulingkan badannya dan melihat jam yang terletak di meja samping tempat tidurnya. 'Jam 3' batin Minseok. Minseok menghela napasnya, "apa yang kau lakukan disana, Hunnie? disana kan masih jam 1 siang." ujarnya. Minseok mencoba memejamkan matanya berkali-kali dan gagal.

Minseok bangun dan berangkat ke kantor dengan wajah yang sayu. Temannya sesama staff ahli, Kang Seungyoon datang dan menghampiri mejanya.

"Wajahmu tampak kuyu, _hyung. _Dan kurasa kau butuh ini." ujar Seungyoon sambil menyodorkan segelas Americano pada Minseok.

"_Thanks, _Kang. Omong-omong, tumben kesini. Ada yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanyanya.

Seungyoon menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah surat pada Minseok.

"Kurasa kau lebih membutuhkan ini daripada aku, _hyung_." ujarnya.

Minseok mengernyitkan wajahnya. "Jangan sok misterius." ujarnya pada Seungyoon.

Minseok membuka amplop yang diberikan oleh Seungyoon. Ia menatap Seungyoon, lalu menatap balik surat itu.

"Ya, surat tugas ke pangkalan marinir Amerika di Hawaii. Setelah itu, ambillah cuti seminggu, _hyung._ Masa cutimu bisa kau habiskan di New York kan. Kudengar kekasihmu sekolah di Juilliard." ujar Seungyoon.

"Tapi, ini kan berpengaruh untuk kenaikan pangkatmu sebagai staff ahli, Sengyoon-ah." ujar Minseok.

"_Hyung, _tugas di Kementerian ini banyak. Jadi, aku sih tidak peduli kalau satu tugas hilang. Aku tidak serakus itu, _hyung. _Kalau tugasnya ke Uni Eropa aku mau. Apalagi Den Haag, kekasihku kan disana." ujar Seungyoon.

"Kekasihmu? di ICJ?" tanya Minseok. Seungyoon mengangguk.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Seungyoonie.." ujar Minseok. Dengan isengnya, ia mencubit pipi Seungyoon.

Minseok mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Sehun. Ia nyaris berteriak kegirangan saat Sehun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hunnie.. Seminggu lagi aku ke New York." Minseok nyaris memekik sangking girangnya.

"Hmm.. Benarkah? Oke _hyung. _Kutunggu kedatanganmu."

'Mengapa suaranya tidak bersemangat sekali' batin Minseok. Perasaan takutnya muncul kembali. Ia menggigit bibirnya, pikirannya dipenuhi berbagai macam dugaan yang aneh-aneh.

Ah... andai saja ia bisa menahan dan memutar waktu seenaknya. Ia pasti akan menahan Sehun agar terus di sisinya.

* * *

My breathing becomes difficult.  
Another day passes without you,  
When dreams come I want to go find you,  
I want to follow you,  
Matching your footsteps.  
I want to live in our hourglass, though not much time is left.  
A desert of happiness, so we can rest there for a long time.

Minseok tersenyum lebar begitu melangkahkan kakinya di Bandaa Internasional John F. Kennedy. Matanya mencari-cari Sehun diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang ingin menjemput sanak-saudara maupun kekasih mereka. Begitu melihat Sehun, ia langsung berjalan cepat menuju kekasihnya itu. Minseok memeluk Sehun yang terlihat semakin... tampan. Rambut cokelatnya kini di cat menjadi _blonde. _Warna itu tampak cocok dengan kulit Sehun yang pucat.

"_Hyung, _setelah ini langsung ke hotel kan? Aku ada _showcase _seminggu lagi. maaf jika nanti tidak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan." ujar Sehun. Dari gelagatnya, terlihat Sehun memang benar-benar sibuk. Ditambah teman-temannya yang berkali-kali menelepon dirinya. Minseok yang sadar diri langsung berbicara pada supir taksi untuk menyuruhnya mampir ke Juilliard dulu. Sehun kaget.

"Aku tahu kau sibuk, Hunnie. Makanya, kau ke kampus saja dulu. Kasihan teman-temanmu menunggu." ujarnya.

Minseok merebahkan kepalanya di bantal. Lelah dengan perjalanannya dari Hawaii ke New York. Lelah karena tidak mendapatkan sambutan yang ia harapkan. Ia memiringkan badannya. Membuat air mata yang ditahannya menetes, 'Bodoh! Sehun pasti sibuk dengan pelajaran dan _showcase _yang harus ia jalani. Memangnya aku harus berharap untuk disambut seperti apa?' batinnya.

Malam itu, Minseok menunggu Sehun untuk tidur bersamanya di hotel. Sayang, Sehun tidak kunjung datang hingga dirinya terlelap.

Hubungan mereka berdua memang bukan hubungan biasa. Hal itu bukan hanya terlihat dari _age gap _yang ada. Tapi, dari bagaimana cara mereka menjalani hidup. Minseok yang statis dan Sehun yang dinamis, Minseok yang membosankan dan Sehun yang penuh semangat. Tapi, bukankah hidup berpasangan harus seperti itu, saling melengkapi.

Jujur, Minseok kadang kelelahan mengikuti langkah Sehun yang berubah-ubah. Hal ini jelas bertolak belakang dengan kehidupannya yang selalu teratur dan terencana. Tapi, rasa lelah Minseok hilang seiring dengan besarnya kasih sayang yang mereka punya untuk satu sama lain.

Pagi itu, Sehun menemuinya di hotel. Minseok yang saat itu baru membuka pintu langsung terdorong akibat Sehun yang tidak sabaran. Sehun memeluk dan menciumi Minseok. "Aku merindukanmu, _hyung. _Sangat!" ujarnya di sela-sela ciuman mereka.

Ternyata, Sehun diizinkan libur oleh teman-temannya. Dan Sehun membayarnya dengan mengajak minseok keliling kota New York. Mereka menuju Times Square dan menonton opera di Broadway. Mereka makan pizza khas New York di 2 Bros Pizza, mencoba _food truck _yang terkenal disana, Sam's Falafel. Hari itu, Sehun benar-benar menghabiskan waktunya dengan Minseok. Mereka melepas rindu.

"Tunggu aku setahun lagi ya, _hyung. _Setelah itu kita menikah." ujar Sehun. Minseok tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Apa Sehun melamarnya di tengah jalan? Saat mereka sedang memakan sandwich dan falafel? Wow.. benar-benar 'romantis', tipikal Sehun sekali.

Minseok tersenyum, dalam hati ia berdoa 'Tuhan, bisakah kau hentikan waktu saat ini juga?'

* * *

You know I do

I do you love you

Every little piece of you

I love You

Suara lagu Pieces of You milik Epik High menggema di apartemen milik Minseok dan Sehun. Sehun saat ini sudah bekerja sebagai koreografer untuk SM Entertainment, bersama dengan teman seperjuangannya di Juilliard, Jongin.

Keduanya menikah 3 tahun lalu, Sehun menepati janjinya untuk menikahi Minseok saat ia lulus dari Juilliard. Minseok tersenyum mendengar lagu itu. Yah, untuk Minseok, lagu itu seperti berisi tentang kisahnya dan Sehun. Bagaimana ketakutannya akan kehilangan cinta dari seorang Oh Sehun dan bagaiman pria itu juga yang meyakinkan dirinya. Sehun berubah? Ya, ia berubah, bukankah semua orang berubah?

Mungkin kalimat yang tepat adalah, Sehun bertambah dewasa dari hari ke hari. Minseokpun sudah mulai menghilangkan ketakutan-ketakutan Sehun akan meninggalkannya.

Karena Minseok percaya Sehun mencintainya, dan begitupun sebaliknya.

'_Every little piece of you... _사랑해요'

Minseok tersenyum.

* * *

Mungkin kalau kalian mau tanya kenapa kerjaannya Minseok kok staff ahli kementerian pertahanan disini? FYI aja, salah satu jubir kementerian pertahanan Korsel namanya juga Kim Min-seok. Jadi, terinspirasi dari itulah aku bikin kerjaan Minseok di ff ini jad staff ahli. Lagian aku bosen juga sih kalo kerjaannya Minseok mainstream kayak bussinessman, CEO, barista, arsitek. Soalnya, hello... pekerjaan di dunia banyak cyiin.. Even tukang copet pun kerjaan, tapi emang ngga halal sih... who cares lah.. cuma di cerita ini..


	2. Rose

**WARN: Broken!XIUYEOL DETECTED**

**ROSE**

* * *

My love is like a red rose  
It may be beautiful now  
But my sharp thorns will hurt you  
My love is like a red rose  
Yes, I may be fragrant  
But the closer you get, the more I'll hurt you

"Baozi, lihat ke arah jam 8 mu." ujar Luhan.

Kim Minseok, atau yang memiliki nama samaran Xiumin ini langsung melihat ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh temannya tadi. Disana ia melihat 4 orang anak yang ia ketahui sebagai mahasiswa di Tsinghua University. Minseok membuang mukanya, mengacuhkan tatapan menggoda Luhan dan tatapan ingin tahu dari Kyungsoo, Jongin, Zitao dan Sehun. "Ah, aku tahu siapa mereka." ujar Zitao.

"Yang sedari tadi melihat ke arah Minseok ge dengan tidak berkedip itu Chanyeol, dia sepupu dari Inspektur Wu Yifan yang kemarin nyaris menggagalkan operasi kita. Disampingnya itu ada Joonmyeon, pindahan dari Korea juga, dia sekolah medis disini, tepatnya di departemen _biomedical engineering_. Di depan Chanyeol itu namanya Jongdae, ia dan Joonmyeon kakak beradik. Di Tsinghua ia mengambil jurusan filsafat. Depan Joonmyeon sendiri ada Yixing. Yah, kita juga tahu kan dia itu ada di fakultas sejarah seni. Nah, yang tadi memesan itu namanya Baekhyun, dia anak salah satu petinggi kepolisian di Korea. Dia ada di fakultas sosiologi." ujar Tao.

"Nampaknya mereka tidak terlalu berbahaya. _Hyung_, kau bisa sedikit bermain." ujar Jongin.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terlalu berbahaya. Mereka punya hubungan dengan petinggi kepolisian di Korea dan salah satu inspektur yang punya sepak terjang bersih disini. Sama saja aku cari mati kalau begini."

Mereka semua terdiam dan dalam hati membenarkan ucapan _hyung/ge _mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol terus menerus memandangi seorang pria yang tampak berdiskusi dengan teman-temannya di ujung _cafe._

"Ck, kepalanya bisa bolong kalau kau pandangi seperti itu terus, Yeol." ujar Joonmyeon.

"Hmm.. Aku setuju denganmu, _hyung. _Lagipula kenapa tidak kau dekati saja sih? Apa jiwa cassanova mu sudah hilang dimakan usia?" Jongdae semakin memanas-manasi Chanyeol.

"Aku sih tidak ikut-ikutan ya." Baekhyun angkat bicara. "Nah, Yixing ge, bagaimana pendapatmu." lanjutnya.

"Kalau suka ya dekati saja. Ditolak atau diterima itu urusan belakangan. Setidaknya kau sudah mencoba."

Chanyeol tiba-tiba menarik tangan Yixing, "ge, temani aku membeli bunga."

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengikuti pria manis yang ia lihat di _cafe _tadi. Ia mengikuti pria itu sampai ke apartemennya. Di luar dugaan Chayeol, apartemen pria itu tampak kumuh.

"Hei.." panggil Chanyeol.

Minseok yang merasa dirinya dipanggil langsung berhenti di tempatnya. Ia melihat sesosok pria yang menurut info dari Tao adalah sepupu Inspektur Wu di hadapannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol menyerahkan sebuket bungan mawar merah pada Minseok.

"Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol, dan kurasa bunga ini cocok untukmu." ujarnya.

Minseok berusaha menguasai dirinya dari rasa terkejut akibat ulah Chanyeol. "Aku Minseok, dan yaa.. bunga ini memang cocok untukku." ujarnya datar.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kau sangat cantik seperti bunga ini." ujarnya.

"Bukan itu maksudku tuan Park. Tapi ini..." Minseok mengambil setangkai mawar yang berduri itu dan meletakkannya di tangan kirinya, lalu mengepalkan tangan kirinya juga. Minseok kembali membuka tangan kirinya, dan memperlihatkan Chanyeol tangannya yang penuh luka akibat perbuatannya merekas tangkai mawar tadi. Chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

"Menjauhlah dariku sebelum kau bernasib sama seperti tangan ini." ujar Minseok sambil menunjukkan tangan kirinya. Ia menjatuhkan buket bunga untuknya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mematung melihat perbuatannya.

"Menjauhlah sebelum kau terperosok tuan Park. Menyerahlah sebelum rasanya semakin sakit." ujar Minseok yang segera menutup pintu apartemennya.

* * *

Don't look at me with that light glance  
Don't speak of love easily

"Oh lihatlah, _hyung_. Nampaknya pria bernama Chanyeol itu semakin gigih mendekatimu. Padahal sudah kau tolak, kau abaikan, tetap saja ia teguh pada pendiriannya." ejek Sehun. Luhan, yang notabene adalah sepupu Sehun langsung memukul kepala sepupunya itu dengan gulungan koran yang habis ia baca.

Minseok berpura-pura tidak mendengar ucapan Sehun. Bohong jika ia tidak merasakan tatapan Chanyeol. Bagaimana tidak, Chanyeol memang menatapnya hanya sekilas, tapi sering.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita bahas rute baru untuk ekspansi pasar. Lagipula sekarang keamanan di segitiga emas sedang diperketat. Negara-negara itu sedang memperketat pengawasannya." ujar Minseok, membuat mereka mau tidak mau kembali fokus pada upaya penyelundupan yang mereka lakukan.

"Hmm.. yang bikin masalah siapa, kita semua yang kena imbasnya." ujar Luhan. Kali ini Luhan mendapat pukulan dari Minseok.

"Tao, periksa jalur aman untuk menyelundupkan _molly._ Dan kita tidak boleh lengah. Kudengar kepolisian dalam negeri juga meningkatkan keamanan untuk memberantas kita." ujar Minseok lagi.

"Lewat laut, bagaimana?" usul Luhan.

"Lewat mana? Selat Malaka? Kau tahu kepadatannya Luhan, dan kau tau ketatnya CIQP disana."

"Oh ya, pelabuhannya milik Singapura." ujar Luhan.

"Tentu saja lewat Laut Cina Selatan, baozi tersayang."

"Dengan keadaan sengketa Laut itu yang memanas? Tidak, terima kasih _ge."_

"Titipkan pada nelayan, kita transaksi di tengah laut. Mereka tidak mungkin dicurigai. Lagipula banyak nelayan Thailand yang nakal dan sering masuk ke batas wilayah negara lain." usul Luhan lagi.

"Aku setuju, lagipula nelayan pasti mau. Upahnya tidak sedikit." ujar Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Tadi kalian serius sekali bicaranya." Minseok terkejut melihat sesosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di hadapannya. Ia kembali mengacuhkan Chanyeol. Tapi, Chanyeol tidak menyerah. Ia menahan tangan Minseok.

"Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Minseok-ah."

"Jangan pernah semudah itu berbicara tentang cinta."

"Tapi aku benar-benar men-"

"Yah, cinta aku tau. Bahkan saking cintanya, ibuku membuangku di tempat sampah. Bahkan saking cintanya orang yang memungutku rela menyerahkanku pada lintah darat karena ia tidak bisa membayar hutang. Dan akhirnya aku dijual dan terdampar disini. Yah, mereka benar-benar mencintaiku, kan?" potong Minseok.

"Pergilah. Dan jangan pernah membuat janji yang aku tau pada akhirnya tak akan bisa kau penuhi." ujarnya lagi.

Membuat Chanyeol sekali lagi mematung di depan pintu.

* * *

Don't trust me too much  
You don't know me that well yet  
So just run away run away  
I said ooh ooh ooh  
Don't love me  
You don't know me that well yet  
I said run away just run away  
Don't come to me

"_Hyung, _kau bekerja apa? Kau tidak kuliah?" tanya Chanyeol.

'Aku salah satu penyelundup narkoba terbesar di negara ini dan aku hanya sekolah hingga kelas 2 SMP, selepas itu aku diajarkan caranya berdagang narkoba' batin Minseok.

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Cepat habiskan mie-mu dan pergi dari sini." usir Minseok.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Minseok dari belakang, "meskipun kau sering bersikap dingin, tapi, sebenarnya kau memiliki hati yang hangat _hyung." _bisiknya di telinga Minseok.

Minseok yang merasa risih langsung melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol. "Pergilah, aku tak mau melihatmu disini sampai nanti aku bangun pagi."

"Kau tau, _hyung. _Semakin lama aku semakin mencintaimu." ujar Chanyeol yang lalu menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

'Jangan jatuh cinta padaku.' batin Minseok.

"Dan aku merasa semakin mengenalmu, kurasa aku harus berterima kasih pada hujan deras waktu itu"

'Kau tidak tau siapa aku sebenarnya, Chanyeol-ssi' batin Minseok lagi.

"_Hyung, _aku pulang dulu." pamitnya.

'Pergilah dan jangan pernah kembali lagi.'

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Hari itu hujan sangat deras, dan itu tidak menyurutkan niat Chanyeol untuk kembali menunggu pria incarannya itu. Ia menunggu di depan apartemen Minseok. Sesekali ia melihat segerombolan pria berpakaian lusuh lewat. Kebanyakan dari mereka tampak basah kuyup dan mabuk. Sebelah tangannya digunakan untuk memegang bir atau arak murahan yang biasa dibeli di warung-warung kaki lima dan sebelahnya lagi digunakan untuk menahan keseimbangan tubuh mereka agar tidak terjatuh saat berjalan.  
_

_Sepuluh menit menunggu, akhirnya sesosok yang Chanyeol kenal muncul. Minseok setengah berlari, ia tampak kedinginan, sangat menggemaskan, di mata Chanyeol. Kali ini, Minseok menarik Chanyeol masuk ke apartemen, yang di luar dugaan Chanyeol, bagian dalamnya sangat bersih._

_Tanpa banyak bicara, Minseok melemparkan baju milik entah siapa pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti maksud Minseok lalu bertanya letak kamar mandi untuknya berganti baju. Lalu, melihat mesin cuci yang sedang menyala, Chanyeol memasukkan baju basahnya itu ke mesin cuci. Di ruang tengah, tampak segelas coklat hangat. _

_Chanyeol langsung menyamankan dirinya di kursi kayu yang ada di ruangan itu._

_Minseok keluar kamarnya setelah berganti pakaian. Ia juga duduk di kursi kayu yang berada tepat di hadapan Chanyeol. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan dan Chanyeol mulai membuka suara._

_"Ehm.. mungkin ini terkesan kurang sopan. Tapi, boleh aku tau umurmu berapa? Kurasa kau 2 atau 3 line dibawahku."_

_"Aku line 90. Jika tidak percaya lihat ini." Minseok menunjukkan ID Cardnya pada Chanyeol._

_"Hyung.. berarti kau hyungku. Aku line 92." pekik Chanyel tidak percaya._

_"Ck, bisa tidak kau sehari saja tidak se hyper ini. Aku pusing melihatmu."_

_"Ini memang trade mark ku, hyung. Aku kan seorang happy virus" bantah Chanyeol._

_"Terserah. Kalau sudah selesai, pulanglah. Aku tau kau pasti akan kembali besok."_

**_FLASHBACK END_**

* * *

Seeing your confidence makes me feel so bad for you  
Your confident footsteps toward me looks so pitiful today  
Emotions? That's an extravagance to me  
Love? That's Obsession's best friend  
So run away just run away  
Cause you and I must come to an end

Chanyeol terlihat sangat senang hari ini. Minseok yang biasanya menolak untuk diajak berkencan dengannya, pada akhirnya menerima ajakan kencannya. ia dan Minseok akan bertemu di sebuah taman dekat apartemen Minseok. Untuk acara spesial ini, Chanyeol bahkan membawa mobilnya yang sudah jarang dipakai semenjak sering mengikuti Minseok. Tapi, apakah kencan impian Chanyeol akan berakhir seperti yang diharapkan?

.

.

.

Minseok melihat Chanyeol yang setengah berlari kehadapannya. Melihat langkah Chanyeol yang sangat percaya diri itu, membuatnya miris. Chanyeol memang tidak tau apa yang akan dihadapinnya. Minseok tersenyum.

'3...2...1...' Minseok menghitung dalam hati, dan.. sekelompok polisi berdatangan. Sebagian ada yang mengepung Minseok dan sebagian ada yang menahan Chanyeol untuk tidak berlari ke arahnya.

"Ck, menyerah tanpa perlawanan Xiumin?" ejek Inspektur Wu.

"Ya... kurang lebih begitu.. Yifan" ujarnya setelah sempat membaca _name tag _Inspektur yang mengepalai penangkapannya ini.

"Minseok _hyung.. Andwae! _Lepaskan aku!" teriak Chanyeol.

Yifan melirik ke sumber suara. Ia terkejut mendapati Chanyeol ada disana. Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat buket bunga mawar merah yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol. Seingatnya tadi, Chanyeol membeli bunga itu untuk pria incarannya.

"Tidak mungkin... Kau.." Yifan kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kau harus memborgol tanganku Yifan. Ayolaah.. hukuman mati menungguku."ujar Minseok dengan datarnya.

Yifan memborgol tangan Minseok dengan penuh amarah. Mereka melewati Chanyeol yang tampaknya semakin buas karena ingin menyelamatkan _hyungnya. _Minseok bersikap seolah tidak melihat Chanyeol.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Gawat! Ini kabar gawat, hyung. Nelayan kurir kita tertangkap oleh Sea and Coast guard milik negaranya sendiri. Dia mengaku disuruh oleh jaringan kelompok kita yang ada di pelabuhan Guangzhou. Kita harus segera kabur." Tao tampak panik saat memberikan informasi itu.  
_

_Mereka semua tampak sibuk menyusun rencana untuk kabur ke luar negeri. Tapi tidak dengan Minseok._

_'"Kalian kaburlah, bilang ke jaringan kita di Guangzhou, dalang dari semua ini adalah aku. Jangan libatkan diri kalian"_

_"Tapi hyung/ge!" pekika-pekikan protes terdengar dari mulut mereka._

_"Setidaknya mereka sudah mendapatkan aku! Mereka akan mengira jaringan kita sudah mati. Kalian harus hidup, dengan uang hasil penjualan selama ini. Setelah itu, kalian bebas melakukan apapun. Yang penting mereka sudah punya aku yang bisa dipertontonkan di masyarakat. Dan keputusanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat." putus Minseok dengan nada final._

_"Lalu, apa yang bisa kami lakukan untukmu, hyung?"_

_"Aku ingin mengabulkan permintaan Chanyeol untuk pergi kencan dan pastikan sebelum Chanyeol bisa berkencan denganku, mereka menangkapku saat itu juga. Tangkap aku dihadapan Chanyeol."_

_"Kenapa harus dihadapannya hyung?" tanya Sehun._

_"Karena pasti ada inspektur Wu disana. kalian mengerti maksudku, kan?"_

**_FLASHBACK END_**

'Keputusanku sudah tepat kan, Lu, Jongin, Soo, Hunnie, Tao' batinnya.

Karena bagi Minseok, sekeras apapun Chanyeol berusaha meluluhkannya, sejauh apapun Chanyeol berlari untuk mengejarnya. Pada akhirnya, hubungan mereka akan berakhir disini.

Maka, sebelum Chanyeol jatuh terlalu dalam, Minseok harus menyadarkannya. Sekalipun itu harus mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. _Cause you and I must come to an end, _karena hubungan Minseok dan Chanyeol harus berakhir.

* * *

Every rose has its thorn

Setelah pengadilan memutuskan tanggal hukuman matinya akan dilaksanakan, seperti biasa, semua tahanan yang memiliki hukuman yang sama dengannya harus mengucapkan keinginan terakhirnya. Banyak yang meminta makanan enak, _diary _untuk menulis perjalanannya selama di penjara, bahkan berhubungan intim dengan suami atau istrinya.

"Aku hanya minta sebuket bunga mawar dan baby's-breath, dan masukkan surat ini ke dalam buket itu. Titipkan pada Inspektur Wu untuk memberikannya pada Park Chanyeol, dan berikan ini pada saat eksekusiku selesai." ujarnya.

"Ada lagi?" tanya petugas itu. Minseok menggeleng.

**Hari eksekusi...**

Minseok di eksekusi dengan cara ditembak, setelah sebelumnya pengadilan membacakan kasus apa yang diperbuatnya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tampak bingung menerima sebuket bunga mawar dengan hiasan baby's-breath dari Yifan. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera melihat kertas surat yang terselip diantara bunga mawar merah itu.

'EVERY ROSE HAS ITS THORN' hanya itu kata-kata yang ada di kertas itu.

"Kapan eksekusinya?" tanya Chanyeol. "Hari ini. Dan apa maksudnya mengirimkan ini padamu?" Yifan bertanya balik.

"Dulu aku menganggapnya ini karena kecantikannya. Ia tidak membantah, tapi hanya tidak setuju dengan kesamaan mawar dan dirinya adalah kecantikan. Kau tau apa kesamaan mereka, ge?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol mengikuti gerakan Minseok saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. "Ini" ujar Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya yang berdarah.

* * *

Oke, ini beberapa kata2 yang mungkin kalian kurang paham... aku kasih penjelasan sebisaku yaa

1\. segitiga emas: Disini lebih mengacu ke negara Thailand, Laos dan Myanmar yang terkenal banget jadi tempat ngumpul para penyelundup dan bandar narkoba. Jadi kayak semacem rute utama buat jalur penyelundupan narkoba gitu.

2 CIQP: Itu semacem sistem perijinan buat kapal sebelum nurunin barang atau cuma bersandar di suatu pelabuhan. CIQP itu istilahnya jadi kayak surai ijin kapal ke negara yang punya pelabuhan itu biar kapalnya bisa bersandar/ nurunin barang

C: Clearance, di clearance itu lebih kaya pemeriksaan barang yang dibawa apa, sesuai apa ngga ama yg tetulis di kertas.

I: Immigration, nah disini, nahkoda ama awak kapal bakal diperiksa tuh kaya kepemilkan kapal ini, identitas individu nahkoda ama kapal, sesuai ngga sama yg di list, terus nanti passport nahkoda ama awak kapalnnya kalo udh confirmed, bakal di stamp. Diperiksa juga clearancenya, terakhir udh dilakuin dimana. Contoh, kaya kita bawa sapi dr pelabuhan darwin, nanti diperiksa ama orang pelabuhan tanjung perak, misalnya ini barang udh pernah di cek dimana. Kalo udah, nahkoda kapal bakal dikasih slip port clearance dr Indonesia

Q: Quarantine, Yup.. karantina.. itu lebih kaya uji kelayakan barang. Layak ngga nih barang masuk sini, kalo ngga, barang ditolak, kapalnya balik lagi. Kalo gpp ya lanjut.. kalo sedeng2 aja, kaya ada tikus di kapal? Biasanya tikusnya dibasmi dulu sebelum diijinin buat ke step selanjutnya

P: Permit, ini yg paling penting. Permit itu, berarti ijin kapal untuk bersandar alias numpang ngaso atau nurunin barang.

Bedanya, kalo bersandar itu ngga ada bongkar muat barang.

Kalo nurunin barang, ya loading dock, biasa..


	3. Please

Heiii... Kali ini aku bawain pair Xiuhan

Lagu ini aslinya dinyanyiin ama Lee Sora, tapi sering di cover sama penyanyi lain kaya Kim Bum Soo, Lee Seung gi, Park Hyo Shin(favoritku), Daehyun B.A.P, dll deh.. aku lupa ama siapa aja

* * *

**PLEASE**

* * *

_I can't forget you  
With falling tears, I still remember you  
I'm sorry I couldn't be patient and giving you a hard time_

Minseok menghela napasnya, kepergian Luhan menimbulkan efek yang besar baginya. Sayang, ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan kesedihannya dan harapannya untuk Luhan. Minseok menghapus air mata yang tanpa sadar jatuh dari kedua mata cantiknya. Ia lebih memilih untuk masuk ke kamarnya saat Luhan memberitahukan keputusannya kepada anggota lain.

"Minseok-ah.. Buka pintunya." Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Minseok, berharap pria mungil itu keluar.

"Minseok-ah.. keluarlah. Aku tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang kalau begini." ujarnya dengan nada memelas.

Minseok menutup dirinya dengan selimut. Selimut bergambar serigala itu menutup tubuhnya dengan sempurna. Dan ia kembali menangis.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan seseorang sedang memeluknya, meskipun terdapat selimut yang menjadi penghalang. Tapi, ia masih merasakan kehangatan tubuh orang itu, Luhan.

Luhan menarik selimut yang dikenakan Minseok. Ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipi Minseok.

"Pergilah Lu.. Pergilah.. Buk-" Luhan menangkup kedua pipi Minseok. Ia menatap mata Minseok. Tanpa disadari, air matanya juga ikut mengalir.

"_Mian.. Mianhae.. Mianhae, Lu."_

_"_Aku yang minta maaf, Min."

Luhan menarik Minseok dalam pelukannya.

Pelukan terakhir mereka.

* * *

_You said you only wanted me  
I don't want you to forget  
And erase our memories of laughter and tears  
With another love_

Berjauhan dengan seseorang yang kau cintai, ditambah dengan intensitas komunikasi yang amat minim, otomatis membuat rasa kurang percaya terhadap pasangan meningkat bukan? Begitupun yang dialami Minseok, setelah menyelesaikan konser mereka di Beijing, intensitas komunikasinya dengan Luhan menurun tajam. Kesibukan konser ditambah dengan ramainya pemberitaan mengenai Luhan yang meninggalkan EXO, segala gerak-geriknya semakin diawasi, baik itu oleh manajer maupun fans.

Benar saja, pemberitaan mengenai hengkangnya Luhan dari EXO keluar. Beberapa member memang sudah memberikan _clue _bahwa Luhan akan meninggalkan EXO. Saat berita itu keluar pun, Yixing terang-terangan memberikan dukungannya untuk Luhan, sebagai tanda bahwa persahabatan mereka akan tetap berjalan. Dengan atau tanpa kehadiran Luhan. Minseok? Ia lebih memilih diam. Lagipula, bukankah diam memang spesialisasinya? Ia ingin seperti Yixing, tapi, ia takut tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan malah memperburuk suasana. Jadi, dia memang cara terbaik untuknya.

Dari semua pemberitaan yang muncul di media, hal yang paling mengganggu Minseok adalah munculnya nama Lao Gao. Ia tau, Lao Gao memang salah satu sahabat dekat Luhan. Tapi, bolehkah ia merasa tidak berguna, cemburu, kecewa, atau bahkan marah? Saat Luhan sakit harusnya ia yang menemani dan menjaganya sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik. Harusnya ia ada disana, bukan disini. Ada perasaan tidak rela dalam dirinya saat membayangkan Luhan akan melupakan dirinya, melupakan semua memori tentangnya dan menggantikannya dengan cinta yang lain.

* * *

_I couldn't say everything  
I'll say the very last thing, so listen  
I'm sorry I got angry as I love you more_

Saat kondisi Luhan mulai membaik, saat itulah ia dan Luhan mulai bisa berhubungan lagi. Lamanya waktu mereka tidak berhubungan, membuat keduanya menjadi kaku satu sama lain. Minseok bukan orang yang pintar memulai pembicaraan, begitupun Luhan. Meskipun dalam hubungan mereka, Luhan lah yang sering mengambil inisiatif.

Kesalahpahaman kerap terjadi. Minseok amat sensitif mendengar nama Lao Gao, dan Luhan, tidak bisa lepas dari Lao Gao yang notabene merupakan salah satu sahabat terdekatnya itu. Ditambah dengan postingan Weibo Luhan yang menuliskan _'I'm home' _

Kemarahan Minseok membuat hubungannya dengan Luhan merenggang. Minseok meyakini kemarahannya sebagai bentuk rasa cintanya pada Luhan. Ia tidak ingin mengekang Luhan, ia hanya ingin Luhan tidak melupakannya.

Hingga pada suatu pagi, Luhan, yang mungkin muak dengan kemarahan Minseok yang tidak jelas, akhirnya membuat dirinya menggantung status hubungan mereka. Tidak ada lagi telepon atau saling mengirim pesan dan _selca_ di sela-sela jam istirahat. Hingga pada akhirnya, Minseok yang lelah, mengirimkan sebuah pesan suara pada Luhan.

'Lu-ge, apa kabarmu disana? Kesehatanmu tidak menurun lagi, kan? Kurasa tidak, tubuhmu terlihat lebih berisi sekarang. Ehm, maafkan kemarahanku yang sering tidak beralasan. Kau tau, kan aku sangaaat mencintaimu? Jadi, bolehkah aku merasa cemburu dengan teman-temanmu itu? Tidak, aku percaya, kau tidak akan selingkuh dengan siapapun, kok. Hanya saja... aku ingin bersamamu saat ini. Sepi sekali disini tanpa dirimu, Lu. Kau tau? Bahkan ada beberapa fans yang menyadarinya. Ehm, kuharap pesanku ini tidak mengganggumu, Lu. Selamat tinggal.'

Luhan terpaku menatap ponselnya, 'Selamat tinggal? Kata Minseok selamat tinggal?' batinnya. Luhan mencoba menghubungi ponsel Minseok berkali-kali. Tapi, berkali-kali itu juga operator yang menjawabnya. Luhan yang lelah akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sehun. Namun, jawaban yang diberikan Sehun sungguh mengejutkan.

"Tidak _hyung_, dari tadi tidak ada telepon masuk. Ponsel Minseok _hyung _dipegang Jongdae _hyung_. Tadi Jongdae _hyung _ingin mengirim gambar, tapi setelah itu tidak ada telepon masuk. Pesan masuk juga tidak ada." begitu jawaban Sehun.

'Minseok memblokir nomorku' batin Luhan. Luhan meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia bingung dengan sifat Minseok yang sulit ditebak. Ia tidak ingin Minseok pergi, tidak seperti ini.

* * *

_I'm asking you to come back somehow  
I'm begging for everything to go back to the way it used to  
I'll wait, but you can't come too late  
Don't distance yourself, come closer, please_

Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana keinginan Minseok saat ini, ia hanya ingin kembali seperti dulu. Katakan ia bodoh karena pesan suara itu, mungkin terdengar seperti pembelaan. Tapi, ia bersumpah ia amat merindukan Luhan, ia hanya ingin berada di dekat Luhan seperti dulu. Ia percaya pada kesetiaan Luhan, ia hanya tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

Bolehkah ia meminta Luhan kembali? Meminta hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu?

"Aku menunggu kita kembali, Lu. Kembali menjadi kita yang dulu.." bisiknya parau.

"Kembalilah, jangan terlalu lama. Mendekatlah padaku lagi, meskipun hanya sebagai... sahabat." Minseok melanjutkan monolognya. Ia menyeka air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

'Please' batin Minseok.

* * *

Aku mau nanya.. buat yang udah pernah denger lagunya kalian suka versi siapa?

Aku sih suka versi original sama Park Hyo Shin


	4. Time and Fallen Leaves

Lanjutan dari chapter #3 please...

**TIME AND FALLEN LEAVES**

* * *

I'm walking barefoot through the memories

With the fallen leaves

I'm letting go of the people I haven't been able to forget

I'm walking barefoot through the memories

To the red-stained sky

I'm raising up the people who I haven't been able to be with

Minseok memandangi langit senja dari dalam gedung SM Entertainment. Tempat dimana ia mulai berlatih untuk debut hingga saat ini ia sudah memiliki ribuan fans yang tidak hanya berada di Korea. Hari ini sudah memasuki musim semi, daun-daun mulai berguguran tersapu angin, meninggalkan tempatnya lalu jatuh dan disapu angin kembali. Minseok kembali melamun, melupakan sekelilingnya.

Sudah berapa lama Luhan pergi meninggalkan EXO, Minseok sendiri pun tidak tau, ia tidak mau memusingkan diri dengan menghitung hari, yang ada, hal itu malah membuatnya semakin stress.

Belakangan ini, Minseok sering sekali melamun. Hal-hal yang ia lamunkan juga hanya berkutat dengan Luhan, Luhan dan Luhan. Hingga pada hari itu juga, Jongdae mengingatkannya pada sesuatu yang penting, sesuatu yang ia lupakan karena terlalu fokus mengenang saat-saatnya bersama Luhan.

"Aku merindukan _eomma, hyung. _Kau tau, _hyung, eomma _adalah orang yang paling aku ingin ajak bicara saat ini. Kadang, jika masalah internal grup terlalu menyiksa, aku rindu _eomma dan appa. _Aku hanya berharap untuk ada disamping mereka, karena di sisi mereka adalah tempat paling aman di seluruh dunia." ujar Jongdae saat melihat Minseok melamun.

Minseok terkesiap. Rasanya ia ingin menceburkan diri ke sungai Han, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan orang tuanya.

Setelah mendengar saran (Jongdae pasti akan senang jika omongannya dianggap saran oleh Minseok) Jongdae, dengan ragu-ragu Minseok memencet nomor telepon rumahnya. Ia memainkan ujung bajunya, sambil menunggu telepon itu diangkat.

"Y_eoboseyo.." _ucap suara lembut yang Minseok kenali sebagai ibunya itu.

"_Eomma.._" sapanya.

"Eh? Minseok? Ada apa, nak? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Keadaan EXO? _eomma _mengkhawatirkanmu saat mendengar berita itu. Mengingat.. yah.. kau kan salah satu orang terdekat Luhan." tanyanya panjang lebar.

"_Eomma, _aku merindukanmu." ujar Minseok.

"_Eomma, appa, _dan adikmu juga sangaaat merindukanmu. Kau disana baik-baik saja, kan?"

"_Ne, eomma, _aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja.. Aku sangat merindukan masakan _eomma._" ujar Minseok. 'Aku ingin pulang' batinnya.

"_Aigoo.. uri _Minseok.. Sempatkanlah pulang saat libur nanti. Lihatlah badanmu itu semakin mengurus. Member EXO-M yang lain juga, terlebih Jongdae, kalian tidak disuruh diet lagi, kan?"

"Tidak, _eomma.._ Kami hanya fokus latihan. Mengingat ada bagian koreografi yang harus diubah lagi. Sekarang kan sudah 2 orang yang hilang."

"Kau tidak mau merelakan mereka pergi? Jika kau ada di posisi mereka, saat kau tidak kuat lagi secara mental dan fisik apa kau masih mau memaksakan diri? Egois sudah menjadi sifat dasar manusia, hanya saja setiap orang memiliki _limit_ yang berbeda. Bukan berarti _eomma_ mengatakan Luhan dan Kris egois dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi, tekanan yang mereka punya sebagai orang asing yang bekerja di negeri ini lebih besar daripada kalian yang memang warga Korea asli. Kau mengerti itu, kan?"

"_Ne, eomma."_

_"_Kadang, kau harus melepas orang yang tidak bisa kau lupakan. Tidak berarti melupakannya, kau hanya harus merelakannya untuk pergi dan mencari hal lain yang lebih menarik perhatiannya dan yang membuatnya lebih bebas dalam mengekspresikan dirinya. Kau mengerti, sayang?"

"_Ne, eomma"_

_"_Bagus, _eomma _tutup dulu teleponnya. _Appa_mu sebentar lagi pulang dan _eomma _harus memasak. Ingat pesan _eomma. _Jaga kesehatan, baik-baik disana, perhatikan pola tidur dan makananmu. _Annyeong.._"

_"Ne, eomma.. Annyeong."_

Minseok menutup teleponnya. Ia merasa lega setelah berbicara dengan_ eommanya. _

* * *

Time passes like water flows

I'm building a dam called memories

There are memories that I couldn't hold onto

It's the reason why I look beyond the horizon again today

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat bagi Minseok. Tidak terasa hari ini sudah memasuki bulan kedua Luhan meninggalkan grup mereka. Meninggalkan dirinya. Tanpa sadar, pikiran Minseok kembali melayang ke saat-saat dirinya bersama Luhan. Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya, "tidak tidak.. tidak boleh terus-terusan begini, kasihan Luhan." ujar Minseok bermonolog sendiri.

Setelah mendengar nasihat ibunya, Minseok sadar akan satu hal, ia tidak harus memaksakan dirinya secara terus-menerus mengigat kembali semua memori yang telah ia buat dengan Luhan. Lebih baik, ia menyimpan memori-memori itu dalam hati dan pikirannya. Minseok sadar, dirinya tidak bisa selamanya bergantung pada memori tentang Luhan, banyak hal yang nanti akan ia lewati, dan hal itu tidak selamanya berkaitan dengan Luhan, kan?

Minseok menghela napasnya. Ia memandang ke langit dari balik kaca gedung SM Entertainment.

* * *

The flowers and trees of my heart are withering

The memories are buried too deep, I can't take them out

It is beautiful that they are asleep in that place

Just the way they are

It's sad, it's sad

Minseok berusaha, ia belajar dan mencoba untuk melepaskan Luhan. Ia tau, melepaskan seseorang tidak semudah mengatakannya. Bohong, jika Minseok tidak pernah memantau aktivitas Luhan di China. Ia bahagia melihat senyum Luhan yang perlahan mulai kembali seperti dulu. Hingga pada suatu ketika ia memantapkan hatinya untuk melepaskan Luhan. Minseok mencoba membuka hati dan pikirannya lagi. Meskipun memori tentang Luhan masih tetap tersimpan didalam dirinya.

Minseok sedang mengepak barang-barang yang harus ia bawa ke Jepang. Ini adalah salah satu dari rangkaian terakhir konsernya. Minseok sedang menaruh _baby powder _yang biasa ia bawa saat Yixing menghampirinya.

"_Hyung,_ kau tau dimana..." 'PRAAAK!'

"Maaf _hyung, _aku tidak sengaja." ujar Yixing sambil membantu Minseok membereskan barang-barang dari sebuah kotak kecil yang tidak sengaja ia senggol tadi. Ia melihat beberapa kumpulan foto-foto polaroid milik kedua _hyung_nya yang jika tersebar ke media dapat saja memicu skandal.

Minseok hanya mengangguk dan kembali membereskan barang-barang itu ke tempat asalnya.

"Kenapa tidak dipajang, _hyung?" _tanya Yixing.

Minseok menggeleng. "Bukankah lebih indah saat melihat memori-memori itu tersimpan rapi pada suatu tempat?"

* * *

I'm walking barefoot through the memories

In the yellow ginkgo tree

I call out to the old memories that are hiding

I'm walking barefoot through the memories

With the blowing wind

I hold tight to the eyes that are closed in my heart

Minseok menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kamar. Ya, sebuah hal yang jarang untuk melihat member grup sesibuk EXO libur tanpa ada latihan. Pria itu menata kembali kamarnya dan mulai menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa dengan _streaming _video _performance _ EXO. Ia tersenyum miris saat menghitung jumlah member dengan tanpa sadar. Tanpa diminta juga, otaknya kembali mengulang kilasan-kilasan memori masa lalu, saat ia bersama member EXO-M minus Jongdae yang saat itu belum bergabung dengan SM, sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Entah itu hanya untuk makan _tteokbokki _di dekat gedung latihan SM atau membeli roti di tempat langganan mereka.

Minseok terdiam, tanpa sadar tangannya meraih kotak itu, kotak yang Yixing jatuhkan. Ia tidak hanya kembali mengingat Luhan, tapi juga Yifan. Bagaimana kagumnya dia dengan sosok Yifan yang tampak sangat menonjol diantara _trainee_ seperti Minseok,karena wajah tampannya, dan tinggi badannya. Ia kembali mengingat Luhan, Luhan-nya. Mengingat bagaimana wajah _creepy_ Luhan saat tau kalau Minseok akan bergabung dengan EXO-M. Kenangan itu tanpa sadar membuat Minseok tersenyum.

Hingga akhirnya, Minseok menutup kembali kotak itu.

'Semoga kita bisa bertemu dan bersama-sama satu panggung lagi. Meskipun tanpa ada embel-embel EXO di akhir nama kalian.'


End file.
